Flu Shots
by fitzpleasures
Summary: All Jake had to do was go get his flu shot. / A little tiny fluffy one-shot.


"Jake, don't forget to go after school to get your flu shot."

He swears he's heard his mom say that sentence at least fifteen times this morning. Just because he likes to listen to his music really loud through his headphones doesn't mean he's hard of hearing.

"I heard you the first dozen times, Mom. Right after glee club lets out I'll head over to the hospital and cash in on my free flu shot."

One of his mom's friends who works as a nurse at the hospital let her know that today (and today only) they were distributing free flu shots for students. There had been an outbreak recently (he blames the snot nosed elementary kids) so they're giving shots to help cut down the outbreak.

He's sitting at the kitchen table when his mom walks over and lays a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm working so I won't be there to remind you but I'm trusting you, Jake. I don't want you getting sick this winter."

She leans down and tries to place a kiss on his forehead but he quickly stands up, dodging it.

"I know, Mom, I know." He'd love to stay and get badgered some more by her but ever since getting his new car (its a piece of shit but it'll do for now) he's been giving Marley rides to school (its what good boyfriends do) and he can't be late to pick her up. He's learned if he's late he gets no before class make out session out in the bleachers. And that's really his only motivation for coming to school these days.

"Don't forget!" His mom calls out to him before he leaves the house.

"I won't!"

* * *

He forgot.

Actually, he didn't forget. He just didn't go.

He figured he didn't really need the shot. The outbreak was in elementary schools and he was a high schooler. He didn't plan on running into any little kids any time soon so why go get an unnecessary prick in the arm? Besides, he had good hygiene. He felt there was zero chance of him getting sick.

Then enter Joe Hart.

"I hate that barefoot dreadlocked bible thumper." Okay. That was probably the fever talking. Joe was actually a nice guy once you got to know him. "Along with not believing in wearing shoes, he also must not believe in covering his damn mouth when he coughs!"

He was upset. He was sick as a dog and it was Saturday. It sucked being sick but it sucked worse being sick on a Saturday.

He was in bed, blankets pulled up to his neck and a box of tissues next to him. He looked at the girl sitting next to his bedside and his grumpiness subsided a bit.

"Marley you don't have to be here, you know."

When she heard he was sick she came over to keep him company. She also made him soup, checked his temperature, got him orange juice when he wanted it and was just all around taking care of him.

"Your mom's at work. Someone's gotta look after you and make sure you don't die."

"But I don't want to get you sick."

"I won't get sick. Unlike you, I actually got my flu shot."

He doesn't have it in him to combat that so he just rolls over onto his stomach and groan loudly into his pillow.

"I hate being sick."

She wants to remind him how all of this could've been avoided if he would have just gotten his flu shot but she doesn't. He's sick and miserable so she's taking pity on him.

She hated seeing him like this. Okay, actually it was kind of cute. He reminded her of a sick puppy. The way he kept wiggling his nose because it was irritated due to how much he'd been blowing his nose. How he sipped his orange juice out of a bendy straw because apparently "straight straws weren't made for the sick". And, perhaps the most adorable of all, the way he sounded when he said her name. His stuffy nose made everything he said sound adorable but especially her name.

"Marley," He had lifted his head from the pillow and was looking at her with those brown puppy dog eyes. "Do you think you could make me some more soup and we can watch The Avengers while I eat it?"

They had watched that movie at least ten times since she had been over but she couldn't find it in her to say no.

"Sure Jake. I'll be right back."

And fifteen minutes later they were both on his bed, watching Loki wreak havoc on New York City. When he was done with his soup, he set the bowl on the table next to his bed and nudged her gently in the side to get her attention.

"Hey thanks for taking care of me. You're the best girlfriend a guy could have."

"It's nothing, really. I know you'd do the same for me." She says before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Of course I would." He says with a smile. He's kind of only saying that because he knows he'll probably never have to. Unlike him, she actually got her flu shot so he won't have to put his caregiver skills to the test.

* * *

A week after he fully recovers from being sick, she catches a nasty cold.

"That flu shot wasn't worth shit."

He laughs because apparently being sick brings out the sailor in her. He's never heard her swear as much as he has since he's been taking care of her, or at least trying to.

"Yeah, so much for flu shots."

* * *

**A/N: I realize this was short and probably really bad (didn't really proofread it or anything) but I just felt like posting this since there's not early enough stories for these two for my liking. So this is my contribution haha**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
